April With You
by blossomkimp
Summary: Sehun sangat menginginkan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Luhan setelah seperginya dia meninggalkan exo. Dia ingin melewati ulang tahun mereka bersama tentunya di bulan April bulan mereka berdua meskipun itu akan sulit. Selain itu Kai juga menyimpan rasa cemburu karena hanya Sehun lah satu-satunya orang yang paling sering dihubungi oleh Luhan YAOI HunHan KaiLu T Special Birthday
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : April With You

Author : Blossomkimp

Main Cast : - Sehun

\- Luhan

\- Kai

\- Member EXO

Genre : Romantic, Fluff(?), Frienship.

Rate : T

Length : Two shot

Warning : (!) Yaoi, Typo.

Disclaimer : Semua pemeran yang ada di FF ini hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dan SM. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai peran tapi Cerita ini murni hasil pikiran dan ketikan tangan saya. Don't Copy my Fanfiction nothing permission and don't be plagiat my fanfic. Thanks^^

* * *

**April With You**

* * *

"Ini sudah larut, kau sebaiknya tidur." Tidak. Sebenarnya ini lebih menjelang pagi.

"Aku tahu. Tunggu beberapa menit lagi."

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu siapa yang ditunggu Sehun saat ini. Sejak perayaan kecil ulang tahun sang maknae hingga kue raip dengan beserta kekacauan dimeja ini berakhir. Sehun masih tetap sama. Diam dengan menangkup dagunya di kayu besar dengan Ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dihadapannya.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" Tanya Kai kembali dan lagi dia menatap Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. "Dia pasti menghubungimu, beristirahatlah.. aku tidak mau melihat Suho hyung marah lagi karena melihatmu terlambat untuk tidur. Besok kia masih memiliki banyak jadwal."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan tidur terlalu larut."

Sehun tahu. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Kai untuk terus menemeaninya hanya demi menunggu pria itu memberikan sebuah ucapan kecil kepadanya. Kai beberapa hari ini kelelahan. Dia tidak akan merepotkan orang lain demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini pergi kekamarya sendiri. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tetap bertahan sampai saat ini. Hanya demi menunggu Luhan-nya untuk sekedar mengatakan Selamat Ulang Tahun.

Sehun memjamkan matanya lelah. "Ge, tahun ini sangatlah berbeda." Bisiknya yang hanya didengarkan oleh angin—mungkin.

* * *

_"Dan hari ini adalah hari Ulang Tahun maknae kita! Selamat ulang tahun Sehun!" Teriak semua member yang kini tengahberada di atas panggung bersama. _

_Showcase kali ini berbeda bagi Sehun. Dia merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama dengan para fans dan member yang lengkap tentunya. Semua member yang mengelilinginya. Chen dan Suho yang memegang Kue Ulang tahun dan tidak lupa Chanyeol yang terus bersorak-sorak penuh kebahagian. Hari terindah baginya._

_"Ini ulang tahunnku yang terhebat. Aku harap aku masih bisa merayakan ulang tahun ini kembali bersama-sama kalian." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya dia meniupkan api lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala—menunjukkan angka 21._

_Semua member berpelukan. Memberikan selamat dan rasa sayang kepada Sang maknae. Hingga Showcase berakhir, senyuman Sehun tidak pernah lepas dari lukisan wajahnya._

_"Sehunna!" Teriak seseorang yang kini berada dibawah backstage. Luhan telah menunggunya sebelum dirinya turun dari stage._

_Sehun tersenyum dan mendekat ketika menatap lengan Luhan yang kini dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya sendiri. _

_"Hadiah untukku kan ge?" Ucapnya dengan diikuti senyum percaya dirinya—seperti biasa._

_"Siapa yang mengatakan aku akan memberikanmu hadiah?" balasnya dengan menyipitkan sebelah matanya._

_"Ayolah.. aku tahu. Jangan sembunyikan itu dariku ge. Ayo berikan!" _

_"Tidak. Tidak!" Jawabnya dengan gelengan kecil setiap perkataannya._

_"Gege jahat." Sehun kini menggerutu dengan mempoutkan kedua pipinya—lagi dia melakukan Aegyo untuk mengambil hati hyung-nya._

_Luhan terkekeh kecil. Dia menyerah, dia memberikan kotak kecil dengan bungkusan berwarna hijau kepada Sehun. Ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari ukuran ponselnya. Bahkan beratnya begitu sangat ringan saat Sehun pertama kali menerimanya._

_"Apa ini? Ringan sekali. Pasti barang murah." Ejek Sehun._

_"Kalau kau tidak mau. Kembalikan lagi kepadaku!" Luhan mencoba kembali mengambil hadiahnya. Namun Sehun lebih gesit, dia sudah terlebih dulu menariknya keatas kepalanya._

_"Ini hadiahku. Kenapa harus diambil lagi." Diikuti ejekan kecil seperti biasanya._

_Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun. Dia mengalah dan kini melihat Sehun yang sudah menunjukkan wajah penasarannya dengan beberapa kali mengocok kotak itu._

_"Boleh kubuka?"_

_"Tentu saja. Buka saja."_

_Sehun tersenyum dan dengan cepat Sehun membuka bungkusan hadiahny di backstage itu juga. Merobek kertas kado itu dan membuka kotak yang kini menunjukkan sebuah benda kecil—Sebuah Earphone._

_"Earphone?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung._

_"Tentu saja? Itu untuk menutup telingamu bila kau merasa aku berisik karena sering berlatih bernyanyi setiap malam."_

_"Kau bercanda ge. Aku tidak mungkin memarahimu berisik karena selalu bernyanyi."_

_"Ya kalau begitu simpan saja. Siapa tau berguna."_

_"Kau aneh ge."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Aku mempunyai banyak earphone kenapa memberikanku lagi satu."_

_"Setidaknya ada satu earphone yang lebih special diantara puluhan earphonemu."_

_Sehun hanya diam menatap earphone berwarna putih yang kini bertengger manis di kotak tersebut dengan sebuah pita kecil di talinya. Luhan mulai berpikir. Mungkin sehun kecewa dengan hadiahnya tapi itu semua karena dia tidak tahu lagi harus memberikan apa. Sehingga mungkin yang lebih baik dia bisa memberikan Sehun hanya sebuah earphone._

_"Kita bisa saling menelpon saat aku jauh. Kau bisa memakai itu sehingga kau tidak dapat diganggu oleh member lain."_

_Sehun sedikit mengulas senyumanya. Menatap Luhan yang seolah meyakinkan dirinya untuk menerima hadiah tersebut. Lagipula dia tidak bisa menolak._

_"Kita sudah tinggal satu Dorm sekarang ge. Kau akan jauh darimana lagi?"_

_"Hmm.. ya.. mungkin bila aku sedang ada kegiatan di China."_

* * *

'Ting'

Sebuah pesan kini menyadarkan Sehun dari semua kenangannya setahun yang lalu. Dia membuka matanya dan kini menatap ponselnya yang daritadi begitu sepi—sebuah pesan kakaotalk diterimanya.

_"SEHUNNAA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Apa gegemu ini terlambat? Apa kau sudah tidur? Maafkan aku. Hubungi aku sekarang. Aku sedang memiliki banyak waktu luang saat ini."_

Tidak lupa dibawahnya terdapat emoticon sebuah boneka yang kini seolah sedang berpesta. jangan lupakan dengan memakai topi dan balon ulang tahun di sekelilingnya.

Sehun mengulas senyumnya kembali. Akhirnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama. Dengan cepat dia memasangkan Earphonenya—hadiah yang diberikan luhan tahun lalu—dan mengetikkan beberapa angka dengan cepat. Sehun benar-benar ingin mendengar suaranya.

_"Sehun! Ahhh… Sehunna! Happy Birthday! Gege merindukanmu!" Teriaknya penuh kebahagian._

"Sehun juga merindukanmu ge. Terima kasih telah mengingatnya." Ucapnya halus dengan tanpa sadar sebuah tetesan kecil jatuh diantara pipinya—air matanya. Dia menangis bahagia.

* * *

_"Kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkan kami? Gege benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku?" Ucap Sehun parau. Luhan tau. Suaranya hampir menghilang karena dia tahu bahwa seharian ini Sehun pasti menangis karenanya._

_"Maafkan aku Sehun, ini sudah pilihanku."_

_"Gege jahat."_

_"Maaf."_

_"Gege meninggalkanku."_

_"Maaf."_

_"Gege akan melupakan aku!"_

_"Tidak. Sehun tidak. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melupakanmu."_

_"Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku."_

_Dan kembali sebuah isakan sangat jelas terdengar oleh Luhan. Dia menangis kembali. Perasaanya begitu sakit harus mendengar Sehunnya menangis. Sehun adalah satu-satunya member yang paling terdekat dengannya. Dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sehun. Namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini sudah terlanjur terjadi._

_"Sehun. Dengarkan aku." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah tenangnya._

_"Luhan ge sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Isaknya membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah._

_"Hei.. dengar sebentar. Aku benar-benar tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu menghubungimu. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi."_

_"Itu berbeda ge.. berbeda. Aku akan sendirian disini."_

_"Masih banyak hyungmu yang lain disana. Jangan buat mereka khawatir."_

_"Tapi ge—"_

_"Percayalah padaku Sehun. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."_

_"Meskipun kau telah jauh?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan ulang tahunku, ulang tahun kita? Kita tidak akan merayakan bersama lagi."_

_"Kita akan merayakannya bergantian."_

_"Bagaimana? Itu tidak mungkin."_

_"Aku akan mencoba menghubungiku bagaiamanapun keadaanku nanti."_

_"Janji?"_

_"Aku berjanji."_

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Manager telah datang untuk mempersiapkan Jadwal mereka yang hari ini akan kembali disibukkan dengan jadwal Comeback mereka. Masing-masing telah bersiap-siap begitupun dengan Sehun yang wajahnya kini menunjukkan lukisan bahagia yang begitu indah. Tentu saja dia bahagia karena penantiannya semalaman akhirnya tidak berakhir sia-sia karena Luhan menghubunginya. Meskipun hanya mengobrol dalam hitungan menit. Setidaknya dia masih mendengar suara Luhan dan mendengar dia untuk mengatakan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

Ketika Manager memberikan beberapa hadiah titipan dari Fans. Sehun semakin melebarkan senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau nampak bahagia sekali Oh Sehun." Ucap Manager hyung yang menatapnya berbeda seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Tentu saja itu karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku benar-benar bersemangat untuk hari ini."

"Baguslah. Aku menyukai semangatmu. Saengil Chukkae hamnida Sehun." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Gomawo hyung."

Beberapa menit setelah percakapan itu. Manager pergi berlalu meninggalkannya. Kai mendekat dan menatap Sehun yang masih sumringah.

"Dia menghubungimu?"

"Ya. Aku sangat senang menerima kabar dan ucapan darinya. Kupikir dia melupakannya."

"Baguslah." Jawab Kai dengan diikuti senyumannya dan Sehun ikut membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi.

Kai menatap Sehun yang kini merapikan beberapa hadiah pemberian Fansnya. Didalam hatinya sebenarnya Kai iri kepada Sehun. Kenapa? Karena baginya Sehun adalah satu-satunya pria yang beruntung yang paling diperhatikan Luhan hingga saat ini. Meskipun Luhan juga kadang masih berkomunikasi bersama Xiumin dan Lay. Tapi menurutnya Sehun berbeda. Dialah yang terspecial bagi Luhan. Bahkan hingga saat ini Kai sendiri belum pernah mendengar suara Luhan lagi setelah terakhir permintaan maafnya saat di Beijing. Sudah benar-benar _Lost contact._

Bila berpikir tentang perasaanya. Ya, dia memang menyukai Luhan. Tapi Sehun juga jauh lebih menyukainya dan rasa sayangnya juga terbalaskan. Jauh dari rasa Sayang—Cinta.

"Kalian sudah sarapan?" Tanya Suho memastikan karena Kai dan Sehun daritadi masih bersiap-siap di ruang tengah.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sehun dengan diikuti anggukan Kai.

"Baguslah. Ayo.. kita harus segera berangkat." Ucapnya yang langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua maknae.

"Dia tidak mengatakan hal lain? Misalnya untuk kepada para member mungkin?" Tanya Jongin lagi memastikan.

"Tidak. Dia hanya menitipkan pesan kepadaku agar aku bersikap baik dan tidak menyulitkan kalian semua." Ucap Sehun tersenyum dan beranjak pergi lebih dulu keluar meninggalkan Kai.

Ya. Mereka berdua memang tidak sebebas itu membicarakan tentang Luhan bila sedang bersama member lain. Sehun lebih nyaman menceritakan perasaanya kepada Kai karena selain mereka seumuran. Kai juga sangat dekat dengannya juga Luhan jadi dia pasti akan mengerti semua yang dirasakan Sehun. Dan Kai juga selalu tetap sabar mendengarkan semua curahan hati Sehun, meski sebenarnya dia merasakan cemburu juga.

* * *

Kai ingat sekali terakhir kali dia berbicara serius dengan Luhan. Di Beijing. Antara perasaan marah, kecewa dan sedih saat dia tahu rencana Luhan untuk meninggalkan EXO—meninggalkan mereka. Mungkin tidak ada kesan berarti yang tertinggal diantara mereka berdua. Kai terlalu larut dalam emosi sehingga dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penuh penjelasan Luhan saat itu.

* * *

_ "Begitukah? Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Xiumin hyung kalau gege akan meninggalkan kami?"_

_ "Maafkan aku Kai. Ini sudah keputusan akhir yang kubuat."_

_ "Kupikir kita akan bersama-sama terus sampai akhir. Ternyata kau pergi juga." Kai mendesis kesal dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan emosinya._

_ "Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan yang lainnya Kai.."_

_ "Tapi kenapa aku salah satu yang tidak diberitahu sejak awal?"_

_ "Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih?"_

_ "Aku bukan sedih, aku malah lebih kecewa mendengarnya hari ini. Dan aku salah satu yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini. Oh, sepertinya kau mulai tidak mempercayaiku ge."_

_ "Jongin—"_

_ "Kita sudah mengenal cukup lama ge, kita sering berlatih bersama . Bahkan kau yang telah berjanji untuk tetap bersama kami dan mengajarkanku agar tetap kuat menghadapi semuanya, tetapi kenapa sekarang kau juga pergi?"_

_ Luhan hanya menunduk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Mungkin semuanya benar. Dia tidak menepati janjinya untuk terus bersama EXO. Dia hanya bisa meneteskan beberapa beningan Kristal dari sudut bola matanya—dia menangis._

_ "Apa Sehun sudah tahu semua ini?" Tanya Kai yang kini menatap lekat wajah Luhan yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya._

_ "Ya.. dia sudah tau. Aku mengatakan lebih awal kepadanya. Dia sudah tahu semuanya." Jawab Luhan parau._

_ Kai hanya membuang nafasnya kasar. Kini dia mengerti kenapa sehun beberapa minggu belakangan ini lebih sering menyendiri dengan wajah yang murung. Apalagi dia tidak ingin membicarakan masalah yang dialaminya kepada Kai seperti biasanya. Dia nampak berbeda. Sudah sangat jelas sekarang Kai tahu alasannya. Semua karena rencana kepergian Luhan._

_ Sepanjang konser tadi juga Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Namun mereka berdua begitu sangat jarang berinteraksi dan bertegur sapa. Mereka saling diam satu sama lain. Padahal Kai dapat melihat dari raut wajah dan tatapan matanya kalau Sehun ingin sekali bericara kepada Luhan. Semua telah tergambar jelas apa alasan dibalik sikap Sehun yang berubah._

_ 'Oh.. kenapa harus Sehun? Apakah hanya ada dia yang ada didalam hatimu ge, hingga aku tidak kau anggap sama sekali?' batinnya._

_ "Aku sangat mencintaimu ge."_

_Hening._

_ "Maaf." Penolakan kecil yang tidak diikuti perkataan apapun Kai dapatkan dari mulut Luhan yang kini semakin bergetar menahan tangisnya. Perasaan kai sepertinya saat ini semakin sesak. _

_ "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau hanya mencintai Sehun. Jadi pergilah sesukamu dan jangan pernah mengingatku lagi!"_

_ "Maaf telah membuatmu benar-benar kecewa."_

_ Kai menatap beberapa detik wajah Luhan yang masih saja menunduk dengan isakan kecil mencoba menahan tangisannya untuk semakin keras terdengar._

_ "Aku tidak ingin bicara lagi denganmu ge."_

_ "Kai dengarkan aku!"_

_ Terlambat. Kai sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan di yang masih mematung di kamar Hotelnya sendirian. Seharusnya mala mini Kai sekamar bersama Luhan, Chen dan Chanyeol namun sepertinya saat ini dia akan menumpang kekamar lain. Untuk menyembunyikan perasaan dan rasa kecewa tentunya. Hingga semuanya berakhir dalam sebuah tangisan._

* * *

Kai hanya mengacak rambutnya kasar bila dia mengingat pembicaraan terakhirnya itu. Hingga hari ini dia baru tersadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan kepada Luhan itu salah. Benar-benar tidak ada kesan baik yang diberikan Kai kepada Luhan padahal Luhan telah mencoba berbicara kepadanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian agar tidak menyakiti perasaanya. Tapi tetap saja. Penyesalan akan selalu datang di akhir.

Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi kembali. Bila diberi kesempatan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Luhan. Dia benar-benar ingin mengatakan rasa penyesalan dan permintaan maafnya—meskipun hal itu entah akan kapan datangnya.

* * *

Acara Fansign telah berakhir dan tentunya masih meninggalkan kenangan manis bagi Sehun yang merupakan member yang berulang tahun. Beberapa hadiah yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya dia dapatkan dari fans saat acara fansign juga ucapan serta Do'a terus dia dapatkan setiap kali dia menemui banyak orang yang mengenal dan mengingat bahwa dirinya sedang berulang tahun.

Sehun membuka ponselnya saat sedang berjalan keluar dari SM Coex. Hanya sekedar mengecek apakah Luhan memberinya kabar atau tidak. Tapi seperti biasa, Luhan memang kini sibuk dengan karir individualnya. Sehun mewajarkan hal itu. Selagi dia masih mendengar suara dan mendapatkan pesan dari Luhan. Dia masih tetap merasa bahagia.

_Hari ini begitu sangat menyenangkan bagiku ge. Bagaimana dengan Harimu disana? Aku merindukanmu._

Dengan sekali gerakan. Sehun telah mengirimkan pesan kakaotalk-nya kepada Luhan yang dia yakini saat ini masih sibuk dengan jadwalnya.

Sehun masuk kedalam Van—yang diisi oleh hyung-hyung tertua—kali ini hanya diisi oleh Suho, Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Suho yang duduk didepan sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Xiumin yang juga begitu tenang memejamkan matanya dengan headphone yang terpasang dikepalanya dan Baekhyun yang biasanya paling berisik kini sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan.

Sehun memilih untuk duduk dibangku paling belakang sendirian karena kursi depan telah diisi lengkap oleh hyung-hyungnya. Dia akan mengalah. Selama perjalan bosan menyelubungi hatinya. Dia hanya menatap kearah luar yang malam ini masih menunjukkan kecantikkannya oleh lampu-lampu yang menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Seoul memang semakin cantik bila pada saat malam hari.

Mengusir rasa kebosananya. Sehun mengeluarkan Earphone—pemberian ulang tahun dari Luhan setahun yang lalu—dari _Handbag _berwarna coklatnya. Memasangkan dengan nyaman dikedua telinganya lalu mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang berputar dari ponselnya yang telah terhubung dengan earphone.

_Suaranya memang selalu dia rindukan._ Lucu sekali bila diingat selama bertahun-tahun kebiasaan Sehun adalah menguping Luhan saat latihan bernyanyi. Entah itu di kamar, di ruang tamu, Tempat karaoke atau bahkan di kamar mandi. Sehun akan mengikutinya dan secara diam-diam akan merekam lagu yang dinyanyikan Luhan melalui ponselnya. Dia memiliki beberapa suara Luhan entah itu saat dia sakit dengan suara yang parau dan serak, saat latihan dengan suara yang bagus dan menakjubkan seperti biasanya, atau suara yang sangat jelek dan idak beraturan.Bahkan saat Luhan menirukan suara wanita ketika dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari salah satu Girl Group pun dia mempunyainya—dan tentunya itu tidak diketahui Luhan.

Tidak sia-sia ternyata hasil jailnya selama bertahun-tahun bisa menjadi obat penawar rindunya kepada Luhan setiap harinya hingga saat ini. Lagu-lagu yang sering diputar ini adalah file rahasia. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui semua ini selain dirinya sendiri.

Sehun sedikit menyungginkan senyumannya ketika lagu _'Open Arms'_ kini melantunkan suara Luhan yang lembut ditelinganya. Puluhan atau mungkin ratusan lagu yang pernah dia dengarkan. Hanya lagu ini yang paling dia sukai. Lagu ini dia rekam saat Luhan berlatih untuk penampilannya disuatu acara. Tentunya semuanya full suara Luhan. Tanpa ada suara D.O, Baekhyun ataupun Chen.

Dia kembali melirik kearah jendela. Menatap suasana sunyi namun begitu hangat yang ditampilkan di tepi jalan kota Seoul. Sedikit—dia membuka perlahan jendela mobil. Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Begitu dingin namun tetap menyegarkan. Angin musim semi memang berbeda dengan angin-angin di musim lainnya.

Dia menutup matanya dan mengingat Luhan. Selalu. Disaat tenang seperti ini. orang pertama yang diingatnya hanyalah Luhan. Senyumannya, suaranya, cara dia bicara. Sehun benar-benar merindukkan sosok Luhan.

* * *

_"Sehun! Buka jendelanya.." Rengek Luhan yang_

_kebetulan duduk berdampingan dengan Sehun di van._

_ "Tidak ge, cuaca hari ini dingin."_

_ "Kau payah. Cuaca musim semi saja kau bilang dingin." Ejek Luhan._

_ "Siapa yang payah? Aku tidak payah ge."_

_ "Kalau begitu buka jendelanya."_

_ "Tidak!"_

_ "Buka!"_

_ "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Tolak Sehun kembali keras. _

_ "Sehun kau—"_

_ "Berisik! Bisakah kalian diam?" Ucap Jongin memotong apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan kepada Sehun. Dia yang kebetulan tengah tertidur kini terbangun karena perdebatan kecil antara Luhan dan Sehun yang hanya mempermasalahkan Jendela._

_ Kompak Luhan dan Sehun kini membungkam kedua mulutnya. Bila Kai sudah marah karena tidurnya diganggu. Itu akan terdengar menakutkan._

_ Luhan kini hanya menujukkan kemarahannya dengan terdiam dengan pipi yang keduanya sengaja dia kembungkan dan mata yang enggan menatap Sehun disampingnya. Sehun sesekali melirik Luhan yang masih berekspresi sama. Bila dia marah yang paling menonjol adalah sisi keimutannya yang akan terlihat semakin menggemaskan._

_ Baiklah. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar kalah. Ekspresi seperti itulah kelemahannya. Dia tidak pernah bisa untuk berlama-lama marah kepada Luhan._

_ Dengan sekali gerakan Sehun menekan tombol otomatis yang terletak ditengah-tengah kursi mereka. Membuat Jendela yang ada disamping kanan Luhan kini terbuka sedikit dan dengan cepat angin malam kini semakin masuk melingkupi mobil tersebut._

_ Luhan terusik dan kini menatap Sehun yang tersenyum aneh dihadapanya._

_ "Kenapa dibuka?"_

_ "Bukannya gege menginginkannya?"_

_ "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Luhan yang kini tersadar akan angin yang menerpa kulit tubuhnya ternyata benar-benar dingin. Mungkin member lain yang satu mobil dengannya akan terganggu juga akan keinginan konyolnya untuk membuka jendela mobil._

_ "Tenanglah. Mereka sudah terlelap dengan tidurnya masing-masing. Lagipula mereka menggunakan jaket tebal."_

_ "Kau benar." Luhan menyetujui._

_ Luhan menatap kearah luar jendela mobil. Suasananya begitu sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi tetap dia masih menikmati suasana Kota seperti ini. Begitu indah hingga membuatnya tersenyum ketika dia menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin menerpa setiap kulit wajahnya. Begitu menyegarkan._

_ Sehun yang masih bertahan kini menatap Luhan yang saat ini menutup mata indahnya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan mengelak bahwa kenyataannya wajah Luhan memang benar-benar cantik. Apalagi di sudut pengelihatan Sehun. Siapapun akan yakin Luhan bukanlah seorang Namja melainkan Yeoja—Luhan benar-benar tidak cocok untuk dipanggil Ssangnamja._

_ Shhhhh~_

_ Sapuan angin yang begitu keras kini benar-benar dapat Sehun rasakan hingga membuat tubuhnya benar-benar merinding. Dia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Luhan menyukai angin malam seperti ini. Dan yang bisa Sehun lakukan adalah semakin merapatkan jaket tebalnya dengan kedua tangan dia masukkan kedalam saku jaket._

_ Luhan tersadar dengan usikan kecil itu kini melirik Sehun yang kini menggigil menahan dinginya. Sedikit Luhan tersenyum menyadari kembali kecerobohannya. Perlahan dia kembali menutup Jendela mobil itu rapat menghentikan suhu dingin yang memasuki mobil tersebut._

_ "Dingin ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan kekehan kecil melihat ekspresi Sehun yang selalu menunjukkan wajah datar seperti biasanya._

_ Luhan meraih satu tangan kanan Sehun yang tadi tersembunyi di balik saku jaketnya. Menggenggamnya erat dan kini kedua tangan Luhan ikut menangkup tangan Sehun yang memang dingin. Luhan dengan begitu perhatiannya menggesekkan kedua tangannya dengan tangan Luhan hangat. Sesekali juga dia meniup tangan itu untuk member efek kehangatan._

_ "Mulai merasa hangat?"_

_ "Ya.. sedikit ge. Gomawo." Balas Sehun yang diikuti senyuman. Dan tentunya mereka tidak sadar dengan tatapan lain yang menatapnya tidak suka dari belakang. Tentu saja itu Kai._

* * *

"Sehun-ah! Bisa kau tutup Jendelanya. Dingin sekali!" Protes Baekhyun yang kini menyadarkan Sehun dari kenangan indahnya bersama Luhan.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang kini mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang baru terbangun dengan begitu lucu juga gerakan kecil dia yang semakin merapatkan jaket untuk menghindar dari suhu dingin yang dia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Tadi aku sedikit pusing." Jawab Sehun yang kembali menutup jendela mobil rapat.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Suho yang seolah kini tertarik dan melepaskan pandangan dari ponsel yang sedari tadi dia mainkan.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja hyung." Ucapnya kembali dengan senyuman memastikan Suho yang setiap saat selalu menghkhwatirkannya.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu ge._

* * *

Seperti biasa disaat waktu senggang mereka. Masing-masing member akan melakukan aktifitas yang disukainya secara pribadi. Namun hingga selarut ini. Kedua maknae EXO ini masih tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya untuk bermain game di ruangan tengah. Meninggalkan hyung-hyungnya yang mungkin kini sudah terlelap nyaman dengan tidurnya masing-masing.

Kai yang biasa tidur setiap waktu kini terbangun di tengah malam. Beruntunglah saat dia keluar kamar dia menemukan Sehun yang juga tengah berbaring sendirian di ruang tamu. Entah apa yang dia lakukan karena biasanya Baekhyun lah yang sering tidur di ruang tamu. Selagi memiliki teman untuk begadang akhirnya Kai mengajak Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game.

Keadaan yang hangat penuh canda dan tawa mengalir begitu saja diantara mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya sebuah deringan dari ponsel Sehun mengganggu aktifitas keduanya yang saat itu tengah bermain _game football._

Sehun melirik ponselnya yang tidak jauh ada di sampingnya. Melihat nama yang tertampil diponselnya, dengan sigap dia menarik ponselnya dan buru-buru mengangkatnya dengan senyuman lebar yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan lagi—panggilan dari Luhan.

"Gege!" Ucap Sehun senang dengan penuh semangat meskipun suaranya sengaja dia kecilkan agar tidak memabngunkan dan mengganggu hyung lainnya.

Sehun melirik kearah Kai. Dia menempelkan telunjuknya tepat dibibirnya member isyarat agar Kai diam. Seolah mengerti, Kai hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengangguk menuruti perintah Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar ge."

Tidak butuh hitungan detik kini Sehun sudah beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan berpindah kesudut ruangan dengan Earphone kesayangannya yang sudah terpasang di kedua telinganya. Kai yang menatapnya hanya bisa mendesis kecil.

"Kau baru menghubungiku ge. Pasti kau sangat sibuk ya?"

"Ya.. aku harus melakukan banyak_ scene_ syuting akhir-akhir ini."

"Kupikir gege sedang malas untuk membalas pesanku yang sudah hampir 5 hari ini kukirimkan."

"Maaf. Aku tidak sempat membuka pesanmu. Maaf kan aku ya Sehunnie?"

Sehun sedikit tersenyum ketika Luhan menyebutkan nama panggilan kesayangannya. Begitu manis. "Ya, aku memaafkanmu ge."

"Kau belum tidur? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa mereka tahu aku menghubungimu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan jangan khawatir semua member telah tertidur kecuali aku dan Kai. Kami berdua sedang bermain game karena kita tidak bisa tidur."

"Hmm.. begitu. Baguslah."

Beberapa detik keheningan mengisi diantara mereka berdua. Seolah tidak ingin ada yang memulai tapi kebisuan tidak dapat dibiarkan terlalu lama. Apalagi mereka sangat jarang untuk saling menelpon dan mengobrol bersama. Bahkan waktu yang mereka butuhkan hanya kurang dari 30 menit saja. Tidak lama.

Sehun sejenak berpikir. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan keinginannya yang selama berhari-hari ini memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Apapun jawabannya nanti akan dia terima.

"Ge, aku menginginkan sesuatu." Ucap Sehun yang memulai pembicaraan kembali lebih dulu.

"Apa itu?"

"Beberapa hari lagi merupakan hari ulang tahunmu. Aku ingin memiliki sebuah harapan di hari ulang tahunmu ge."

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku..," Sehun sedikit gugup mengatakannya namun sudah terlanjur. Dia harus mengatakannya juga. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu ge."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan saat ini namun apa yang diinginkan Sehun memang berat. Meski sebenarnya dia juga ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Dia begitu sangat merindukannya.

"Tapi Sehun kau tau kan kalau ini akan sangat sulit."

"Tapi aku ingin melewati bulan April ini bersamamu ge. Biasanya kita selalu bersama-sama, merayakan ulang tahun bersama bahkan meniup lilin bersama. April tahun lalu kita masih bisa melakukannya lalu kenapa tidak dengan tahun ini? Aku ingin melewatinya bersamamu ge."

"Sehun.." Suara Luhan kini terdengar sedih.

"April adalah bulan kita ge. Kita bisa melewatinya kembali tahun ini kan ge?"

Tidak ada lagi suara diantara mereka selain suara dentingan jam yang bisa Sehun dengar di ruang tamu yang kini tengah ditempatinya. Dia sadar permintaanya sangat konyol dan bahkan jauh kearah mustahil. Tapi apa salahnya kalau dia berharap. Dia memang benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Luhan karena dia sangat merindukannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengusahakan kalau kita akan bertemu."

"Benarkah Ge?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda ge. Aku tidak ingin ini hanya sebuah lelucon."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar berjanji untuk menemui. Kita akan bertemu. Ya. April tahun ini kita akan melewatinya bersama."

"Gege.." Sehun masih tidak percaya.

"Aku yang akan mengusahakannya Sehun. Percayalah.." Luhan meyakinkan.

"Terimakasih ge.. terimakasih.. aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

* * *

Sehun kini telah kembali. Dia duduk ditempatnya yang tadi dia tinggalkan dan kini dia menatap Kai yang tengah serius bermain gamenya sendiri, tetap dengan tim favoritnya—Chelsea.

"Serius sekali." Ucap Sehun mencoba mengajak bercanda Kai yang nampak benar-benar serius menatap Tv dengan tangan dan jari-jarinya yang tidak henti-hentinya menekan keras _stick PS_ yang ada digenggamannya.

Namun Kai masih tetap diam tidak menjawab ucapan Sehun. Dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri—bukan game—melainkan Sehun dan Luhan. Tentunya dia cemburu saat ini.

Sehun meraih_ stick PS _lain dan kini ikut bermain melanjutkan pertandingannya yang sempat dia tinggalkan. Sama sekali tidak ada suara yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka selain suara _stick PS_ yang memenuhi telinga mereka.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Tumben lama sekali kalian mengobrol." Ucap Kai kini memilih membuka suaranya untuk membuang kejenuhan karena keheningan yang sedari tadi dia buat.

"Tentang sesuatu hal yang membuatku bahagia." Ucapnya tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar TV begitupula dengan Kai.

"Membuatmu bahagia? Apa itu?" Kai bertanya penasaran.

"Berjanjilah jangan mengatakannya kepada siapapun apalagi Xiumin dan Lay gege."

"Baik. Kau memegang janjiku. Katakanlah."

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Luhan hyung secepatnya."

Kai menghentikan permainannya dan kini menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin." Jawab Kai lagi menanggapi ucapan aneh Sehun kepadanya.

"Ini kenyataan Kai. Dia yang telah berjanji untuk menemuiku."

"Dan kau percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya?"

Sehun merasa sedikit risih dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya sehingga dia juga ikut behenti memainkan permainannya dan menatap Kai yang kini juga menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Tentu saja aku percaya. Dia yang berjanji kepadaku."

"Dimana dia ingin menemuimu di Korea? Kau bodoh Sehun!" Bentak pelan Jongin kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku bodoh?" Dia tidak terima.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh! Kau tidak ingat kalau kasusnya masih belum selesai. Dia tidak akan semudah itu memasuki Korea. Begitu juga dengan kau! Kau tidak akan semudah itu menemuinya bila kau berada di Cina."

"Tapi dia benar-benar mengata—"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga mempercayai perkataanya begitu saja? Bila kau percaya berarti itu benar bahwa kau memang benar-benar bodoh!" Bentak kembali Jongin yang kini diikuti dengan emosi yang sedari tadi mencoba dia tahan.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Kangen HunHan! *teriak**

**Bulan April bulannya Hunhan kan yah. Selagi melepas rindu dan juga tentunya _Baper-baperan_. Jadilah nulis ini fanfic. Ya .. Special gifth Birtdaynya Hunhan sih ya.. sama temu kangen Hunhan Shipper.**

**Mind to RnR? Thank you for reading my fanfic.**

**Salam blossom~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dimana dia ingin menemuimu di Korea? Kau bodoh Sehun!" Bentak pelan Jongin kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku bodoh?" Dia tidak terima.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh! Kau tidak ingat kalau kasusnya masih belum selesai. Dia tidak akan semudah itu memasuki Korea. Begitu juga dengan kau! Kau tidak akan semudah itu menemuinya bila kau berada di Cina."

"Tapi dia benar-benar mengata—"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga mempercayai perkataanya begitu saja? Bila kau percaya berarti itu benar bahwa kau memang benar-benar bodoh!" Bentak kembali Jongin yang kini diikuti dengan emosi yang sedari tadi mencoba dia tahan.

* * *

**April With You**

* * *

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku? Apa meurutmu aku ini benar-benar bodoh?" Tanya Sehun kembali dengan tatapan mata yang kini mulai meredup.

"Setidaknya aku ingin menyadarkan sebuah kenyataanya yang nyata kepadamu."

Sehun kini terdiam beberapa saat. Berpikir dan terus berpikir. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kai. Dia dan Luhan tidak akan pernah semudah itu untuk bertemu. Kalaupun bisa. Mungkin itu hanya singkat saja. Tidak akan pernah dalam waktu yang lama. Sama seperti saat mereka bertelepon. Tapi disisi lain juga dia percaya kepada Luhan. Luhan tidak akan pernah seperti itu. Luhan tidak akan pernah mempermainkannya apalagi sampai membohonginya.

"Kau pasti akan mengelak semua ini. Benar kan?" Tanya kembali Kai yang kini menatap lekat Sehun yang seolah mengerti dengan tundukkan kepalanya yang semakin murung.

"Aku tidak tahu." Perlahan Sehun langsung berdiri. Tanpa menatap Kai yang masih memperhatikannya, dia pergi begitu saja dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama Suho. Entahlah, sepertinya dia ingin menangis saat ini. Tapi bila sampai dia menangis dan Suho mengetahuinya. Dia akan menyalahkan Luhan juga jadi dia memilih diam.

Kai melirik sesaat memperhatikan Sehun yang saat itu berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia sendiri merasa bersalah harus mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi dia mengatakan itu karena peduli—meski ada rasa cemburu—tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Sehun terus berharap dalam sebuah harapan yang kosong. Dan setelah Sehun telah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kai memutuskan untuk tetap diam diruang tengah. Sepertinya dia memang tidak akan pernah tidur untuk semalaman ini.

* * *

Seisi mobil begitu sangat hening. Tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin bila ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disini seisi mobil akan berisik tapi sayangnya mereka memilih mobil lain. Sehingga disini hanya ada Suho, D.O, Sehun dan Kai. Suho memilih duduk didepan. D.O dan Sehun duduk berdampingan dan seperti biasa Kai memilih dibelakang.

Merasa keadaan begitu sangat canggung. Suho sesekali melirik memastikan apa dibelakangnya baik-baik saja. Karena tidak biasanya meski Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak semobil dengannya, masih ada Sehun dan Kai. Mereka bisa dibilang 'Biang Berisik'. Tapi yang ditatapnya kini Sehun yang memalingkan pandangannya keluar dan Kai yang juga ikut diam dengan bermain dengan ponselnya. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat aneh.

"Kalian ada masalah?" Tanya Suho pelan.

"Hm.. Apa?" Tanya D.O yang menyahuti pertanyaan Suho.

Suho hanya mendesis perlahan. Apa hanya D.O saja yang mendengarkannya sedangkan Sehun dan Kai masih terdiam dengan pikirinnya masing-masing? Selalu seperti ini.

"Aku bukan bertanya kepadamu. Aku bertanya kepada Kai dan Sehun."

D.O pun kini ikut melirik Sehun yang masih tetap diam juga Kai yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dia masih tetap serius dengan dunianya saat ini padahal dia tidak menggunakan Earphone.

"Kalian kenapa?" merasa tidak ada jawaban, D.O kembali melirik kepada Suho heran."Mereka kenapa?"

"Itulah yang aku khawatirkan sejak tadi." Desah nafasnya keras.

Merasa panggilannya dengan Suho tidak didengar. Dengan gerakan cepat dia memukul lengan Sehun dan kepala Kai secara bergantian membuat kedua orang maknae yang sedari tadi diam kini tersadar dengan pukulan D.O—selalu keras.

"Aww.. Hyung."

"Yakk! Hyung.. kenapa?"

Tanya keduanya yang kini tengah meringis mengobati sakitnya masing-masing. Kai dengan mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul sedangkan Sehun mengusap lengannya secara halus.

"Kalian tidak mendengarkan kami?" Tanya D.O Marah.

"Hyung memanggilku?" Tanya Kai dengan polosnya yang mampu membuat D.O kembali memutar tubuhnya dan memukul kembali kepala Kai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei.. kalian sudahlah!" Ucap tegas Suho yang merasa keadaan mobil yang tadinya sepi berubah menjadi ricuh.

D.O kini bisa mengontrol emosinya seperti biasa dan duduk dengan nyaman meski masih sedikit kesal. Begitupun dengan Kai dan Sehun yang kali ini masih menunduk mendengar peringatan Suho.

"Kalian berdua, kalian mempunyai masalah?"

"Siapa? Aku dan Sehun?"

"Tentu, siapa lagi menurutmu."

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengannya hyung." Balas Sehun dengan diikuti anggukan pelan dari Kai yang sesekali melirik Sehun.

"Sejak kemarin kalian berdua saling terdiam satu sama lain. Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Suho yang memang sudah merasakan kejanggalan antara mereka berdua sejak kemarin malam.

"Tidak hyung. Kami baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Balas Kai.

Suho beberapa detik menatap Sehun dan Kai secara bergantian. Bahan mereka tidak ingin menatap satu sama lain. Ada yang tidak beres. Tapi dia tidak ingin memaksakan untuk mereka berbicara. Pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan mencari member untuk diajak mereka bicara. Dari dulu mereka berdua memang sulit untuk bercerita kepadanya. Meskipun Sehun lebih sering tapi itu tidak terlalu mendalam. Tidak seperti dirinya bercerita kepada Kai ataupun Tao.

Suho mengalah dan memilih kembali mengabaikan keheningan yang dibuat mereka. Mereka mungkin hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri-sendiri dulu beberapa saat.

* * *

Sehun masih termenung dalam lamunannya sendiri. Dia duduk di sebuah Sofa yang menghadap langsung jendela kaca besar hotel yang kini tengah ditempatinya. Bahkan Luhan tidak mengabarinya kembali setelah malam tadi. Apa mungkin semua yang dikatakan Kai itu benar? Perkataan-perkataan Kai terus berputar dikepalanya. Dia tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja.

Sejak mereka telah sampai di Jepang dan sampai di hotel sekitar sejam yang lalu. Sehun memilih untuk beristirahat di hotel. Berbeda dengan member lainnya yang kini tengah makan bersama. Sepertinya selera makan Sehun ikut menghilang saat ini. Dia tidak ingin apa-apa.

Sehun kembali melirik ponselnya yang juga tersimpan di sofa. Entah dorongan darimana kini dia menuliskan pesan kepada Luhan. Tanpa ragu dia langsung mengirimnya begitu saja.

_ "Luhan ge, apa benar kita akan bertemu? Kau tidak berbohongkan kepadaku kan ge? Tolong jawab pesan ini secepatnya."_

Sehun menatap lekat pesannya secara terus menurus. Berharap Luhan untuk segera membalas pesannya. Bahkan hingga sejam ini hasilnya nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Sehun masih mencoba bersabar. Hingga pada akhirnya pesannya juga terbaca. Namun sayang, masih tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa lelah dan putus harapan. Sehun memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur yang kini ditempatinya. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Ya, mungkin. Atau mungkin benar Luhan memang membohonginya.

* * *

Kai menatap ponselnya beberapa kali. Sesaat dia menatap nomor Luhan yang tersimpan di ponselnya. Tapi dia sendiri ragu untuk menelponnya. Mungkin akan sedikit_ awkward_ bila dia menelponnya saat ini. Tapi dia merasa ingin sekali untuk menghubungi Luhan. Hanya sekedar mendengar suaranya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup—dalam hal Kai memang merindukannya.

Terlintas dipikirannya saat dia akan memulai menelpon Luhan. Apa yang akan dikatakannya, apa yang akan dibicarakannya dan apakah Luhan akan kecewa kepadanya sehingga tidak menjawab panggilanya sama sekali. Semua itu terus terlintas dipikirannya. Tapi pasti hasilnya akan sama. Dipikirannya hanya ada pertanyaan siapa Kai untuk Luhan? Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya sekedar sahabat dan teman. Dan sudah jelas tidak lebih seperti Sehun.

Kai semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan yang kini ditempatinya. Mungkin ada benarnya. Dia harus berhenti untuk berharap kepada Luhan. Sampai kapanpun Luhan tidak akan membalas cintanya. Tidak akan. Luhan hanya mencintai Sehun dan Sehun hanya mencintai Luhan. Tapi hatinya yang lain ikut menolak. Ini semua tidak adil untuknya. Jadi mana yang harus dia pilih saat ini.

"Kai.. kau belum masuk?" Tanya Chen yang kebetulan masih melihat Kai. Sedari tadi Kai masih belum beranjak padahal acara makan bersama telah selesai.

Menyadari kedatangan Chen. Kai langsung menyimpan ponselnya di meja, bersikap biasa seolah tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

"Aku masih ingin disini hyung."

"Kenapa? Karena Sehun?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Suho hyung yang menceritakannya kepadaku. Kau sepertinya sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun."

"Ishh.. Suho hyung selalu saja mengadu." Desis Kai yang kini merunduk menghindari tatapan Chen yang kini menatapnya lekat.

Mengerti dengan apa yang dibutuhkan Kai. Chen memutuskan untuk ikut tinggal sesaat bersama Kai disini. Dia mengambil satu kursi dan menempatkanya tepat di hadapan Kai saat ini. Dia duduk dan kini menatap lekat wajah Kai yag masih menunduk menghindari tatapannya.

"Suho bukan mengadu. Tapi dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan kalian berdua. Makanya dia bercerita kepadaku. Tapi aku juga merasa kau memang sedikit aneh dengan Sehun. Ada yang kalian sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Pasti ada."

"Darimana hyung tau?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak ada. Berarti kau mengelaknya."

Kai kini melirik Chen yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. "Baiklah, hyung yang menang. Aku memang tidak akan bisa berbohong dihadapanmu."

"Kalau begitu ceritakanlah." Ajak Chen dengan tenang tidak ingin terburu-buru.

"Aku membuat Sehun menghilangkan kepercayaannya kepada seseorang."

"Siapa?"Chen kini mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya hyung." Chen mengerti dan memilih untuk diam. Selagi Kai mau bicara jadi dia akan mendengarkannya. Dia menganggukkann kepalanya mengerti dan meminta Kai untuk melanjutkanya. "Aku mengatakan kepada Sehun kalau dia bodoh. Dan menghancurkan semua kepercayaannya." Ucap Kai yang kini semakin menunduk.

"Jadi?"

"Aku menyesal telah mengatakan itu."

"Tunggu apalagi?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Tentu saja minta maaf. Ayo minta maaflah.. kau bilang kau menyesal."

Dan kai kini semakin menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa dia harus meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya atau tetap diam dan menunggu keadaan merubahnya—dia tidak tahu.

* * *

Sepasang mata menatap begitu lekat penampilan EXO yang kini tengah berada di atas panggung. Mereka tengah mengadakan fanmeeting mereka di Jepang. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan menikmati fanmeeting mereka.

Luhan. Dia memang ada. Dia ada diantara ribuan orang yang kini menyaksikan idola mereka. Luhan memilih berdiri ditempat yang paling minim untuk ditempati. Ya.. sangat jauh dan dia hanya duduk disudut bangku tribun yang lengang di sebelah kanan. Disini sangat sepi. Jelas.. siapa yang ingin menikmati acara fanmeeting bila jarak antara pandangan dan kestage langsung sangatlah jauh. Dan sangat mustahil untuk melihatnya sejara jelas. Mereka harus menyaksikan melalui LCD yang sudah disiapkan. Dan ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Luhan memilih menonton disini. Setidaknya dia menghindar dari tatapan fans yang mungkin akan mengenalinya. Setidaknya penyamaran yang digunakan saat ini tidak akan ada yang terlalu memperhatikannya. Dengan Topi hitam, Mulutnya yang tertutup masker hitam juga Jaket tebal dengan scarf dilehernya cukup untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri.

Ini adalah hari ketiga dia di Jepang dan menikmati fanmeeting EXO secara langsung. Sengaja dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang demi bisa melepaskan rindu kepada sahabatnya yang kini masih berjuang diatas panggung. Dan tentunya untuk Sehun. Dia datang memang untuk Sehunnya. Meskipun dia telah menepati janjinya, dia tidak berani untuk menemui Sehun secara langsung. Beberapa kemungkinan akan membuatnya semakin sulit bertemu atau berkomunikasi dengan Sehun nanti. Luhan hanya takut bila manager akan mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan Luhan masih berhubungan satu sama lain. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Mengalahkan semua kemungkinan terburuk. Luhan memilih untuk melepas kerinduannya sendiri meskipun Sehun tidak menyadarinya. Tapi dia datang.

Sesekali Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah konyol Sehun seperti biasanya. Meskipun begitu dia kini semakin tumbuh dewasa dan bersikap baik. Bahkan dia semakin tampan dimatanya. Sungguh Luhan ingin sekali menyentuh wajahnya lalu memeluk tubuh itu erat. 6 bulan.. 6 bulan dia sangat merindukan sosok Sehun disampingnya.

Dia melirik kearah jam tangannya . ini adalah waktunya untuk dia keluar dari area stadium. Sebelum acara ini berakhir. Luhan harus benar-benar keluar menghindar dari siapapun yang mungkin akan mengenalnya. Dia datang paling akhir juga keluar paling awal. Dia tidak menikmati tontonnya secara penuh. Tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting dia bisa melepas rindunya untuk melihat Sehun. Selepas malam ini dia akan segera pergi ke Bandara dan pulang kembali ke Negara aslanya, China.

_"Maafkan aku Sehun, kau bekerja dengan sangat keras hari ini."_

Dia mengetikan pesannya dan langsung dia kirimkan kepada akun kakaotalk Sehun. Setidaknya dengan ini Sehun tidak terlalu khawatir untuk menunggunya lagi.

* * *

Menjelang tengah malam di hotel tempat member exo menginap. Hanya ada Sehun, Lay, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chen dan Kai yang masih tetap tinggal dihotel. Sisanya, mereka pergi untuk menghabiskan waktu malam. Mungkin pergi makan-makan.

Lay sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan sangat nyaman. Tentu saja dia pasti sangat kelelahan. Sedangkan Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chen dan Kai sendiri sedang bermain-main seperti biasa dengan memainkan Bantu, Gunting, kertas. Dan Sehun. Dia hanya berbaring diranjangnya dan menatap pesan kakaotalk yang baru dibacanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Suara bising dari member yang sedang bermainpun tidak ia gubris karena dia sendiri sedang memikirkan apa maksud dari pesan yang baru diterimanya dari Luhan. Jadi dia meminta maaf karena memang tidak bisa bertemu dengannya atau apa? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti arti dari pesan diterimanya. Lagipula apa maksudnya telah bekerja keras? Apa dia tahu bahwa Sehun sedang berada di Jepang untuk Fanmeeting tapi Sehun kan tidak, mungkin dia tahu dari internet.

Tapi hatinya seolah mengelak. Tidak mungkin Luhan hanya memberikan pesan seperti itu? Tanpa penjelasan apa-apa dengan mengirimnya pesan seperti ini? lalu bagaimana dengan keinginannya untuk bertemu Luhan. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Kai beberapa waktu lalu kalau dia memang dibohongi?

"HA! Kai Kau kalah!" Teriak mereka berbarengan. Sedangkan kai hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bisa-bisanya dia kembali kalah dalam permainan konyol ini.

"Kalau begitu kau yang keluar membelikan kami Kopi. Ayo ayo cepat!" Ucap Baekhyun gembira.

"Hey haruskah aku pergi sendirian?" Protes Kai kembali.

"Tentu saja.. sesuai perjanjian bukan?" Balasnya lagi.

Kai hanya mendesis merutuki kekalahannya. Ini sudah sangat malam. Mana mungkin dia harus keluar hotel sendirian hanya untuk membeli kopi di café depan hotel. Menyebalkan. Apalagi cuaca malam ini yang sangat dingin. Seharusnya dia tidak ikut permainan ini. Kalau dia tahu akan berakhir seperti ini lebih baik dia memilih untuk kembali tidur.

"Aku Coffeelate." Xiumin bersorak semangat.

"Aku sama dengan Xiumin hyung." Balas Chen yang tertawa melihat ekspresi Kai.

"Bagaimana dengan Lay ge dan Sehun?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Lay ge sedang tidur.. mana mungkin dia ingin minum kopi." Ucap Baekhyun. Dia kini melirik kearah Sehun yang sedari tadi diam. Sehun sesaat menatap Baekhyun dan beberapa member lain yang kini menatapnya. Begitu juga dengan Kai. "Sehun, kau ingin kopi?"

"Ah.. tidak. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini." Balas Sehun yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri untuk bersiap tidur.

"Yasudah. Hanya 3 pesanan. Cepatlah kau pergi Kai!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan mendorong-dorong tubuh Kai.

"Ishh cerewet sekali. Baiklah baik. Aku pergi sekarang."

Dengan cepat Kai bergegas menggunakan Jaket tebalnya juga topi hitam yang biasa dipakainya. Sudah tanggung. Sebaiknya dia pergi sebelum hyung-hyung lain datang dan ikut memesan kopi kepadanya—dia bukan kurir.

* * *

Luhan menarik nafasnya. Dia merasa enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Dia hanya melirik sesekali kearah jendela. Waktu keberangakatannya diundur menjadi tengah malam. Dan itu berarti dia harus lebih sabar lagi untuk menunggu.

Luhan kembali menyesap kecil kopinya. Rasanya begitu berat setelah ini dia harus benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan itu berarti tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menemui Sehun. Bukan tidak ada tetapi memang mustahil.

Sepertinya saat ini Sehun sedang marah padanya. Buktinya pesan yang dikirimnya hanya dibaca dan sama sekali tidak dia balas. Dia tahu pasti Sehun kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa kepadanya. Seharusnya dia tidak menjajikan hal seperti itu kepada Sehun. Tapi ini semua sudah terlanjur. Biarlah dia yang menanggung semuanya.

"Tolong Coffeelate 2 dan Mocca 2. Ishhh diluar dingin sekali." Jongin yang baru tiba langsung menangkup kedua tangannya menahan rasa dngin yang baru saja dirasakannya. Lumayan juga bahasa Jepang yang baru dipelajarinya. Sedikit-sedikit dia bisa berkomunikasi. Ya, meskipun hanya memesan kopi.

Dia melirik kesekeliling café. Ternyata benar apa yang di katakan Xiumin hyung bahwa café di Jepang akan buka hingga larut malam. Bahkan sampai 24 jam. Sungguh luar biasa dijam seperti ini masih ada orang yang kuat untuk bekerja malam. Tapi bila melihat keadaan café sekarang terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang duduk dan menikmati kopi mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi pandangannya terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimatanya. Kai beberapa kali mengusak matanya memastikan apa matanya masih normal atau sudah rusak dan terlanjur parah. Tapi ini nyata. Luhan? Benarkah itu Luhan? Dia ada di Jepang saat ini.

Ingin lebih memastikan. Jongin mendekat dan menatap lekat pria itu yang kini wajahnya menghadap kearah jendela café. Semakin dekat dan dekat lagi.

"Luhan?"

Dia melirik dan menatap Kai yang kini benar-benar berdiri di depan mejanya. Kai membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ternyata benar dugaannya matanya memang tidak rusak. Pria yang ditatapnya saat ini memang Luhan. Begitupun dengan Luhan yang sama memasang wajah keterkejutannya.

"Kai?" Luhan bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. Dia langsung melirik dan memastikan mungkin kai bisa saja pergi dengan member lain saat ini atau yang lebih parahnya dengan Sehun atau Manager.

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil tasnya dan beranjak bersiap pergi. Namun suara itu kembali menghalangi niatnya untuk pergi.

"Aku datang sendiri." Ucap Kai yang seolah mengerti dengan ketakutan Luhan saat melirik dan menatap Kai yang kini tersenyum. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, ge."

* * *

"Yak! Kau lama sekali Kai." Oceh Chen yang sudah tidak sabar dengan Kopinya. Sedangkan Xiumin masih menunggu dengan sabar. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang kini berbaring malas menunggu di karpet.

"Kau membeli kemana? Hanya di depan hotel kan?" Ungkap Xiumin yang kini membantu mengambil Bungkusan yang berisi kopi-kopi pesanan mereka.

Kai yang baru datang hanya tersenyum singat. "Maafkan aku. Tadi aku sedikit kesulitan untuk membawa kopi-kopi ini." Ucapnya yang ikut memberikan satu bungkusan kepada Xiumin dan satu lagi dia simpan disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung duduk dengan wajah kelewat malasnya untuk mengambil kopi pesanannya. "Tunggu 5? Kau memesannya lebih." Ucap Baekhyun kembali.

"Itu untuk Sehun." Ucap Kai tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia sedang tidur."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikannya ini saja." Balas lagi Kai pelan dengan diikuti senyumannya.

"Ahhh.. Kau ingin berbaikan dengan Sehun?" Ejek Chen.

"Huh? Berbaikan?" Xiumin yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap bingung Kai dan Chen bergantian. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

Kai hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan mengambil Kopinya juga milik Sehun. Membawanya langsung ke tempat Sehun yang tengah berbaring sekarang. Dan Xiumin, Chen juga Baekhyun, mereka telah kembali sibuk dengan obrolan dan Kopinya masing-masing.

"Sehun.." Kai memanggil dengan sedikit menendang kecil kaki Sehun. Kai hanya berdesis karena Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris panggilannya. "Hei.. Oh Sehun. Berhentilah berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur. Bangunlah! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Kai benar. Dia memang tidak tidur sepenuhnya karena separuh pikirannya diisi oleh Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur bila keadaanya sekarang seperti itu. Dia pun membuka matanya dan menatap malas kepada Kai. Akhirnya Kai yang pertama bicara kepadanya.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Kai yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan memberikan Kopi yang baru didapatkannya tadi.

"Aku tidak merasa memesan kopi." Ucap Sehun yang kini ikut terduduk dan menatap heran kearah Kopi yang dipegangnya.

"Aku juga tidak ada niatan untuk membelikan kopi ini untukmu." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung tidak mengerti. "Ini dari orang lain jadi kau harus menerimanya."

Sehun yang bingung hanya menurut saja mengambil Kopi yang diberikan Kai kepadanya. Lalu terdiam kembali setelah menatap kopi yang kini telah ada di genggamannya.

"Maafkan aku yang telah berkata kasar dan buruk beberapa hari kemarin. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu." Balas kembali Jongin.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bicara lagi kepadaku." Ejek Sehun mendesis menatap Kai yang kini menyunggingkan senyum acuhnya seperti biasa.

"Jangan bercanda. Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Kau tinggal berkata kau memaafkanku atau tidak. Tidak usah banyak berbelit lagi Sehun."

Sehun sebenarnya heran kepada Sikap Kai padahal sebelumnya dia masih mendiamkannya dan sama sekali tidak menatapnya dalam waktu yang lama tapi kali ini berbeda. Sepertinya dia memang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ya.. aku memaafkanmu."

Kai tersenyum "Sulit sekali padahal kau hanya mengatakan hal itu." Ejek Kai yang kini berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Sehun dan tentunya kembali kekamar hotelnya.

Sehun membalas senyuman Kai. Setidaknya satu masalahnya telah terselesaikan dengan Kai. Mereka telah kembali berbaikan dan bercanda seperti biasanya. Baru saja Kai pergi beberapa langkah saja. Di berhenti dan melirik Sehun.

"Oh.. iya. Aku lupa. Dia mungkin sedang dalam perjalan ke Bandara sekarang. Aku pikir dia masih menunggumu."

Sehun mengernyitkan kembali keningnya bingung. "Maksudmu?" Dan Kai hanya menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Baca pesan yang ada di cangkir kopimu." Ucap Jongin pelan.

Sehun kembali menatap kopi yang dipegangnya. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kai tadi, buru-buru sehun melepas Kertas yang menjadi penahan panas di cangkir kopinya. Dan dapat dia temukan sebuah tulisan tangan yang tentu saja dia kenal.

_ 'Aku menunggumu untuk merayakan ulang tahunku."_

"Apa ini? jangan-jangan—" Dia menatap kearah kai yang kini kembali menaikkan bahunya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun kini kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dan buru-buru berdiri dan melompat dari ranjangnya. Berlari kearah Kai. "Terima kasih." Ucap Sehun pelan yang langsung memberikan kopi yang baru saja diterimanya kembali kepada Kai. Dan tidak pikir panjang lagi. Sehun buru-buru keluar tanpa menggunakan pakaian hangat apapun. Dia pergi keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan tatapan chen, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun yang kaget dengan perilaku Sehun yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu semangat.

Kai sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dan menatap kopi yang sebenarnya kopi milik Sehun yang dititipkan Luhan kepadanya. Dia menyesap sedikit kopinya. "Hah.. Sehun memang beruntung." Dan kembali dia teringat dnegan percakapan singkatnya dengan Luhan. Baiklah kali ini dia mengalah. Demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Ya, itu benar. Dia tidak mungkin menjadi orang ketiga dan merusak persahabatannya dengan Sehun maupun dengan Luhan.

* * *

_ "Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku ge telah mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas saat kau pergi."_

_ "Tidak apa-apa. Aku telah memaafkanmu. Lagipula memang pantas kau marah kepadaku."_

_ Mereka terdiam tidak saling bersuara lagi. Kecanggungan mungkin yang kini tengah dirasakan mereka berdua. Tentu. Siapa yang akan tidak gugup bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman lama. Apalagi salah satu diantara mereka berdua masih memendam perasaan cinta. Bodoh._

_ "Tentang perasaanku dulu. Lebih baik kau melupakannya ge. Anggap saja itu tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Kai. Luhan melirik kearah Kai yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Entahlah perasaan Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah. Kai kini memutuskan untuk mundur. Dia sadar dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hati Luhan._

_ "Maafkan aku Kai." Ucap Luhan pelan._

_ "Sudah jangan pikirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan Sehun. Dia dalam keadaan buruk kali ini."_

_ "Buruk?" _

_ "Dia menunggumu. Hampir beberapa hari ini dia murung karena ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan kau disini tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menemuinya secara langsung? Jahat sekali."_

_ "Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku terlalu takut. Lagipula pesawatku akan terbang sebentar lagi."_

_ "Aku bisa memastikan semua itu. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Jadi temui dia agar dia bisa tersenyum kembali." Ucap kembali Kai yang kini seolah memohon. Namun kembali mereka hanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing._

_ "Tuan, Kopi anda sudah siap!" Teriak pelayan yang tadi menyiapkan kopi-kopi pesanan Kai. Meski tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pelayan wanita itu tapi dia tahu pasti Kopi-kopinya telah selesai dibuat. Dan dengan sigap Kai berdiri untuk mengambil kopi pesanannya dan kembali ke Hotel. Hyung-hyungnya pasti sedang menunggunya._

_ "Tunggu Kai!" Ucap Luhan yang membuat Kai berhenti melangkah dan meliriknya._

_ Luhan kini beralih mengambil spidol hitam di tasnya. Kai bisa melihat Luhan yang kini seolah menulis sebuah pesan di Cangkir Kopi yang mungkin tadi sedang diminumnya. Tidak menunggu hitungan menit. Luhan telah selesai dari aktifitasnya dan memberikan kopi itu kepada Kai._

_ "Bisa aku menitipkan ini? Bisa kau memberikan ini kepada Sehun?"_

_ Kai langsung menerimanya. "Dengan senang hati."_

_ "Terima kasih Kai, terimakasih."_

* * *

Sehun berlari hanya dengan menggunakan sepatu dan Kaos lengan panjang tipis saat ini. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu kembali. Luhan ada disini. Luhan sedang ada di Jepang. Dia harus segera menemuinya sebelum terlambat dan membuat dirinya kecewa.

Selepas keluar dari Hotel. Sehun melirik kearah sekeliling. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana karena dia sendiri buta arah bila sudah ada di Jepang. Dia mencoba mengingat apapun yang mungkin bisa dijadikannya sebagai petunjuk.

Dan petunjuk pertama yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah _Coffeshop_. Tentu saja. Kai pasti bertemu dengan Luhan di Café. Dan satu-satunya Café yang dekat dengan hotel tempatnya menginap saat ini hanya Café yang ada didepan Hotel itu. Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu. Sehun langsung berlari menuju Café tersebut.

Setelah masuk. Dia mencari sekeliling Café yang terlihat lengang juga sepi itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tengah duduk-duduk di Café tersebut namun dia tidak menemukan satu sosok yang dikenalnya yaitu Luhan. Apa mungkin dia sudah pergi?

"Menyebalkan. Kemana dia, katanya dia menungguku. Ishh.." Desis Sehun pelan dan kembali keluar meninggalkan Café tersebut.

Sehun hanya terdiam bingung. Dia mengacak rambutnya bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus mencari kemana bahkan dia tidak tahu arah wilayah ini. Bukannya menemukan Luhan mungkin dia yang akan berakhir menghilang di Jepang. Tapi siapa yang peduli tentang itu. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi menemukan Luhan.

Mengikuti _feeling_nya sendiri. Dia kini berlari kearah selatan. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Luhan. Ya, mungkin saja dia telah berjalan tidak terlalu jauh. Dan tetap dengan berlari Sehun masih mencari keberadaan Luhan. Rasanya dia ingin menangis karena tidak kunjung juga menemui pria yang dicintainya itu. Dan oh, sial! Dia tidak tahu dimana keberadaanya saat ini.

Sudah sangat jauh dia berlari. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana keberadaanya. Memang dia menemukan jalan besar tapi tidak tahu jalan yang akan mengarahkannya kemana. Kalaupun dia tahu letak bandara dimana. Dia pasti akan memilih pergi ke Bandara sekarang dan kemungkinan yang sangat besar menemukan Luhan disana. Namun dia baru sadar, jangankan uang. Ponselnya saja dia lupa untuk membawanya karena saking terburu-buru ingin menemui Luhan.

Sehun kini terduduk di sebuah kursi yang terpasang ditepi trotoar jalan. "Oh Tuhan. Dimana kau Xi Luhan?" Bisiknya kembali seraya ikut matanya memutar mencari kemungkinan Luhan masih tidak jauh dari keberadaanya. Hatinya memang mengatakan Luhan masih ada disini. Dekat dengannya tapi Sehun tidak tahu dimana itu. Kalaupun dia bisa diberi permohonan saat ini. Dia ingin Tuhan menunjukan Luhan dengan cepat dihadapannya.

Kembali Sehun mengacak rambutnya bingung. Dan tanpa sadar kini pandangannya tertuju kearah sebuah cahaya kecil dibalik kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Sehun sendiri mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia bingung semalam ini masih ada orang yang sedang bersantai di taman bermain. Tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin cahaya kecil apa itu. Warnanya memerah lebih menuju warna orange, nampak seperti api.

Entah perasaannya kini seolah ikut terdorong. Kini dia berjalan untuk melihat lebih jelas cahaya itu. Dia berjalan mengitari pagar besi yang membatasi antara trotoar jalan dan Taman bermain itu. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menemukan pintu masuknya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk kearea taman bermain itu.

Kini dia bisa semakin jelas menatap cahaya itu. Dia bisa melihat siluet sesosok yang mungkin manusia sedang duduk dihadapan api kecil itu—tunggu apa yang dia pikirkan—jelas-jelas itu memang manusia bukan Hantu.

Sehun semakin mendekat dan semakin jelas melihat sosok itu yang sedang menekuk kakinya juga tangan yang memeluk kaki itu begitu rapat. Sepertinya dia kedinginan. Menunggu beberapa langkah lagi. Sosok itu kini berbalik meliriknya.

Dalam hitungan detik Sehun tertegun. Matanya menatap lekat kearah mata itu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat juka darahnya yang seolah berdesir sangat cepat saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan yang ditatapnya saat ini.

"Sehunna.. Aku telah menunggu sangat lama sekali." UCap suara yang masih terdengar lembut itu. Tentu saja Luhan.

"Ge, ini benar kau ge?" Dan Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan senyuman yang terus terukir di wajahnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Apa Tuhan benar-benar mendengarkan do'anya? Tuhan mengabulkannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sehun." Ucapnya lagi membuat tubuh Sehun kini menghangat. Rasanya dia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

Dengan cepat Sehun melangkah dan langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan begitu sangat erat dengan tangisan yang tidak mungkin dapat dia tahan lagi. "Aku juga merindukanmu ge. Kupikir kau membohongiku. Terimakasih telah datang untukku.." Bisik pelan Sehun masih mencoba berbicara dalam isakannya.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang tanpa ragu membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. Tubuh yang benar-benar sangat dirindukanya. Sepertinya kini rasa dinginnya juga telah menghilang digantikan oleh rasa hangat yang begitu sangat nyaman bagi tubuhnya juga hatinya. Dia juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia juga menangis bahagia saat ini.

"Sehun.. kita harus meniup lilin ulang tahun kita." Bisik Luhan.

Sehun kini menatap Luhan dengan mata sembabnya. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya Sehun mengangguk senang. Dan seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya. Kini mereka kembali berhadapan dengan kue coklat kecil dan tidak lupa satu lilin kecil di tengah krim kue coklat itu. Ternyata api yang dilihat Sehun sebelumnya adalah api ulang tahun. Beruntunglah karena api ini yang menunjukkannya jalan hingga akhirnya Sehun bisa berada disini dan menemukan Luhan.

Mereka menutup mata bersama-sama. Memanjatkan do'a dan harapan masing-masing. Dan setelah itu mereka meniup lilinnya bersama. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang merayakan ulang tahun bersama. Tahun ini tidak ada yang berbeda. Tetap sama tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya keadaan dan takdir mereka masing-masing yang membuatnya sedikit jauh.

Sehun tersenyum senang dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Akhirnya ulang tahunnya kembali dirayakan bersama Luhannya. Begitupun dengan Luhan yang nampak lebih tegar. Bahkan dia mengusapkan jari tangannya diantara pipi Sehun yang basah. Menghapus bekas air matanya.

"Jangan mengis. Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu ge." Bisik Sehun cepat dengan menautkan kedua tangannya erat diantara jari jemari Luhan. Seolah memberikan sebuah kepercayaan.

Luhan kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali merasakan bahu tegap yang selalu menjadi tempat ternyaman baginya setiap hari.

"Ge, bagaimana dengan penerbanganmu." Sehun baru ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai bahwa seharusnya saat ini adalah kepergian Luhan untuk kembali ke China.

"Aku memutuskan menundanya sampai besok Sehun." Ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir. "Aku ingin melewati lebih lama bulan April ini bersamamu meski hanya satu hari. Karena setelah besok. Mungkin kita tidak bisa seperti ini lagi. Kau mau kan?" Tanyanya kini yang menatap Sehun berharap.

Dan dengan sebuah senyuman Sehun menunjukkan bahwa dia menyetujui ajakan Luhan. Dia akan sangat senang. Lebih dari senang. Akhirnya. Dia bisa melewati bulan Aprilnya bersama Luhan kembali. Dan tetap ini adalah ulang tahun terindahnya. Tidak akan pernah ada ulang tahun terburuk baginya maupun bagi Luhan. Beruntunglah. Tuhan masih sayang kepadanya dan mendengarkan do'a-do'anya sehingga dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Luhan. Pria yang dicintainya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Penutup Bulan April.. Penutup bulannya Luhan. Penutup juga FF ini. Okeh meski sedikit(?) lebih tepatnya TELAT. Akhirnya bisa diposting juga.

Gak tau harus bilang apalagi. Yang jelas tentu. Ini sebagai sebuah ungkapan kerinduan akan Hunhan :" *cry* But, Thanks yang masih review ini. Haha.. sejujurnya sedikit akward kalo mikirin Hunhan suka gemes sendiri /ya saking kangen momen mereka.

Hanya sebuah kisah karangan. Bila ada kesamaan cerita atau mungkin kengawuran(?) Mohon maaf. Authors juga manusia biasa.

Thanks for Reviewer, bahkan sampe ada yang fav dan follow. Dan satu lagi siders. Thankyou udah sempetin baca juga. Ya berbagi kenikmatan cerita yap.

Dan begitulah pada akhirnya Hunhan bertemu. Semoga didunia nyata mereka bisa bertemu kembali juga. **AMIN O:)**

**Terimakasih semuanya.**

**Salam blossom^^**


End file.
